Surprises, Follies and Decisions of a Time lord
by Crixscully Song
Summary: When the Doctor and River receives an unexpected visit, River sees something she never considered or even thought about that one day it can happen. When things start to go wrong, your life starts to go in a totally different direction, she will do everything to move on, so it feels right, but all she ever thought that one day consider is the only thing he really wants.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Doctor Who, River Song, Jenny - Doctor's Daughter and other characters in the series include that can belong to BBC and Steven Moffat. Doctor Who belongs to people who are much smarter than me. My only goal is to make people who read the story to have fun!

Hello Sweetie, So, this is my first Doctor Who fanfiction and decided to publish it in English. My native language is Portuguese, but I had help of Beta's (CrossMyHearts Starr31 & Melody), I would like to thank you for all the help, thanks,You are amazing!

When I start a story, I usually finish, I know how frustrating it is not knowing how to finish!So, I've been working on this story for a while. I'm only halfway done as of now but I decided it was time to post. Hope you like it!

Rating: Romance / Suspense / Anguish / Adventure  
Characters: 11th Doctor & River Song / Melody P III & Jenny - Daughter of Doctor & Amy & Rory

***************************************/********** **************************/*********************** *********************

_**Chapter 1**_

The Doctor felt his psychic paper burning in his pocket. He pulled it out and read it with a half-smile, as usual the message contained a set of coordinates and a few words that told him everything he needed to know. She was jumping from a building, again. Somehow in recent months, this has become a routine.

He sighed, and ran to the console pulling levers and pushing buttons. Then, he ran and opened the doors of the TARDIS, took her hand and held her by the waist pulling her inside, but they both collapsed on the floor with the impact. He glanced at his wife to make sure she was not seriously injured or had fractured anything, the only thing wrong that he could see was that her jeans were torn in the side, leaving a sample of her thigh on view.

He had a slight smile on his lips that was reflected in his eyes, the look of an ecstatic child, which she loved. She smiled, and without thinking twice he pressed his lips against hers, at first she was a bit confused why he took the initiative and was kissing her, but then she relaxed and enjoyed the kiss. When he pulled his lips from hers, she whimpered with the loss of contact. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

He helped her to stand and River got up rapidly and started adjusting the dark coat she wore and spoke.

"Hello, Sweetie! Something wrong?"

"Hello River! No, Honey, nothing wrong! "

She walked over to the console and rested against it, raised an eyebrow at the Doctor, opened her journal and casually said:

"Let me see ... where are we?"

As she studied his face, he said:

"Uhm ... We just did Olympians?" he smiled.

"Oh yes, Olympians. Lovely planet!" She said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with the planet? The habitants are adorable!"

"Sure, Sweetie, wonderful! They almost devoured us alive!" She said with a smile.

"Ohh ... Well, it was not so ... maybe because you shot them?" He said indignantly.

"Maybe ... because he was with his arm completely inside the mouth?"

"It was all about control!" he countered

"He'd eat you?" She glared at him "I could not stand there only watching!" She said even more irritated with his stubbornness to admit that needed his help.

"No, it would not. The situation was under complete control!" The Doctor said pouting like a five year old who cannot be contrary.

"One of these days you're going to realize I am completely and utterly right." River said, smiling seductively at the Doctor from across the TARDIS.

"Well, you would know." The Doctor said; smiling slyly back at her while checking the monitor. "Maybe one day …"

River laughed. "Yes, I do."

Suddenly the TARDIS shook violently; there was a huge boom and a deafening bang. Both were flung to the floor, landing on their backs as the TARDIS continued to shake.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?!" River screamed over the noise.

"NOTHING! I WAS JUST FLYING HER!" - The Doctor screamed.

"WELL, obviously you did something wrong!" River screamed back angrily.

"I DID NOTHING WRONG! ! I KNOW HOW TO FLY MY TARDIS! "

But before River could criticize how he pilots the TARDIS, the doors opened with a massive whoosh and something came crashing in. The doors closed behind with a bang and denied the couple the time to continue arguing. River and the Doctor cautiously stood up and looked around carefully.

Leaning against the door were two teenagers, a boy and a girl. They had a few scratches and their torn clothes were covered in dirt.

The girl's hair was a mass of wild, ginger curls and was extremely messy and dirty. She was small, and had a delicate face of around the age of 14 years old. She was smiling broadly, eyes alive with pure fun, looking at the boy in front of her with a smile. They seemed to be the same age. The boy had light brown hair. He was the opposite of the girl that was with him. He was tall and strong, but his facial features made him seem childish. He had eyes that were a light shade of green. They were both panting breathing as if they had run a marathon.

The Doctor and River looked at one another, both, for once, completely lost for words. The children noticed the adults looking at them. They both smiled and said in unison "Hi."

The boy then added, "Uh, I think we can explain everything, but first we need to get out of here and get out of here now!" Both teenagers ran up to the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers, putting the TARDIS in peaceful flight and more accurate than River one day did.

While River and Doctor stood up, River thought perplexed: What? How? These children who had gone through the doors less than two minutes ago, apparently from some point in the time vortex or not and can fly the TARDIS as well as me. What? How? Even worse is the TARDIS seems to agree with the way they lead. Who are they?

The Doctor was looking perplexed with his mouth open. He exchanged a confused look with River. The girl noticed them looking at them.

"Oh, yeah, I can explain!"

"I want to see how you will explain it!" The boy teased sarcastically. He gestured to her tattered clothes, cut body and burnt skin. "They won't take it too well."

"Oh, shut up, William!" The boy was about to protest when she raised her hand and continued to speak. "Don't look at me like this was my entire fault, it's your fault. If you had not taken me to that terrible planet, we would not be in this mess!" She began to wander around the console, completely at home.

" My Fault? How dare you ... argh ... it was you who was bored and wanted an adventure on a different planet where we could dig and explore and who knows what else, and now it's my fault?"

The girl pouted. "Yes, it is your fault. You chose the place!"

"But it was not me who stole the artifact, and not I who began to shoot those things!" He was panting and angry. "I'm sure they will agree with me!"

There was a stunned silence from the Doctor and River. The children noticed the adults only looking at them. The girl put an innocent smile and said "I've never seen you two this quiet." She laughed "What's up?"

River looked at The Doctor, who gave her a small nod, as if to say 'You can tell them.'

"I'm sorry," River started, "but who are you?" The girl turned white, they looked confused- hurt- the boy asked in a whisper: "What?"

"Who are you?" The Doctor repeated, forcefully.

"You-you do not know who we are?" the teenagers said together.

"No, I have no idea, so I think you can tell me…who are you?" - The Doctor said firmly. The teens looked at each other in fear.

"I-I don't understand. You are joking, aren't you?" She added anguished.

Doctor kept looking seriously. William begged, crying out. "Please, please, tell me you're kidding!"

The Doctor said replied angrily. "No, I'm not kidding, I have no idea who you are!"

The teens looked at each other and said together in a frightened tone.

"Oh, this is bad; this is very, very bad. Worse than really bad!"

They descended the stairs toward the door, but heard a gunshot and a shouting River. "Stop."

They stopped with his hand on the lock. Doctor shouted exasperated and waving his arms. "River, you do not have to shoot them!"

"Oh, sweetie, I did not shoot them! I shot close to them, which is different! "

The Doctor snorted. "The TARDIS would not let them out!"

River rolled her eyes and laughed. "Good, now come on! Look at me!" They did what was requested. "Explain yourself." River demanded. "Who are you?"

The teenagers swallowed dry. How were they to explain who they are, without changing the future or even tear the universe?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Sweetie, I want to thank everyone who read, and those who have left comments are following, this makes me immensely happy! : D ... For this, I thank you for posting the second chapter!

I'll try to post once a week,ok?! :D

Please do not be so critical with grammar because I did this alone..:D! If it contains mistakes will apreciate if possible send me correction PM !.. :D

So, let's go...

***************************************/********** **************************/*********************** *********************

_Chapter 2_

Earlier that same day:

The girl with wild red curls walked from one side of the apartment to the other. Her shoes making noise when they came in contact with the ground. Toc, toc, toc ...

The light brown haired boy tried to focus on the computer in front of him. The girl was visibly bored, and anything she tried to do could not hold her attention for more than five minutes. She sat back on the couch, took the controller and surfed the TV channels, without stopping a second to see what was going on. Nothing caught her attention, and for the thousandth time, she got up and started walking, his shoes making noise toc, toc, toc, breaking the concentration of the boy who spoke in exasperation:

"Dana, for God's sake, stop, stop,I cannot concentrate with you walking back and forth!" - her Brother shouted out.

She pouted. "Damn Willian! I'm bored and I know you are too!"

"But we have to stay here, you know, I have to finish this job to deliver tomorrow!"

"But we could take a quick trip. Mom is now in college, going back only at night, we can go back and forth and she will not even notice!"

The boy absorbed the idea for a few seconds. It had been a long time since they had been on an adventure. It was so frustrating to just stay there all the time. He quickly reminded himself why they cannot go out on an Adventure.

In a stern tone of voice he said "You know that we can't. You know what happened the last time we went out without telling Mom. She confiscated our vortex manipulator for almost two months!"

"Uh, but that was because you almost made a terrible paradox that could change the whole universe. We won't make the same mistake twice though! You know that!" - she gave him a sly smile.

"No!"

"Come on little bro, please, let's go to some distant planet, dig, explore, discover new worlds."

He would say no again, but all his barriers fell when he looked at that little stray puppy face she did so well; she could get anything from him with that face.

"Please, Will!" He took a deep breath

"Ok, but we will not go for too long. I really need to deliver my work tomorrow at school!"

She jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're the best brother in the world!"

"I'm the only one you have!"

"For this, you are the best!"

"Stop adulating me and start moving. Go get the vortex manipulator. I will go pick up things. I know where to go and we will stay out of trouble!"

Willian packed his backpack and utility belts up. Handing one of the belts to Dana, he checked if they had everything they needed, and caught the vortex manipulator and set the coordinates.

"Where are we going?" Dana asked curiously.

"To a place!" He replied with a cheeky smile.

"Is it a place I know? I want to know where?" She said smiling back.

"A different planet!" He said absent minded while finishing putting in the coordinates in the vortex manipulator.

"Come on Will, do not leave me curious!"

"It's a surprise! I'm sure you will like it! Here is the vortex manipulator! " He put the backpack on and smiled at her.

"Ready!"

"When you want to!"

"On three then!"

They Began to count together. "One, two, three!" Squeezing their hands shouting "Geronimo!"

They were still laughing when they materialized on top of a plateau.

Dana looked at the pink sky above her. Looking down she saw a forest or something strange due to staining were various shades of blue and there was a green river skirting the forest. She had not seen anything like it in the universe. It was new and exciting and wonderful.

She looked at her brother with eyes bright with anticipation, and he gave her a sincere smile.

"I said that you would like the place! Let's go down, there's something I want to show you. "

They began to descend slowly along a trail.

"How did you find this place?"

"It was not me, it was mother. She entered the coordinates wrong while we were fleeing a hunter. I memorized the coordinates and came back here to explore a little more."

"I do not remember this event!"

"Oh, you were on this day with Dad!"

"Uhhh! I always lose all the fun!"

He smiled. "Here!" He pointed to the entrance to a cave that looked like a huge mouth.

"Argh, it's creepy! it looks like we will go willingly in someone's mouth!"

He looks down at his sister "Are you afraid?"

"Never! I'm eager to see what's there! " She took the flashlight from her belt and turned and walked toward the entrance.

Willian stood still looking for input. Dana called him.

"Come on, let's go!"

No answer, she turned and looked at him with a face that was interrogation, she looked around.

"What?"

"Nothing, I thought I saw something, but it was nothing. Go, go kill your curiosity!"

They entered the cave, followed by a long tunnel. They turned right where some engravings carved into the wall began to appear.

Suddenly Willian screamed and quickly turned his flashlight pointing in all directions.

Dana was frightened. "What?"

"I felt as if something had bumped into my arm!" She came closer to him and saw nothing.

"Come on,Will, stop being little girl!"she said sarcastically.

"I'm not being "a little girl", something touched my arm!" She rolled her eyes.

"Ow, keep walking!"

"I'm not little girl!"

"Uh hum, I know!"

They Followed right through the tunnel, with William protesting. Behind them in the dark now there was something with white giant eyes open and looking in the direction they followed.

The engravings carved on the wall were becoming more frequent, stopping in front of a blind tunnel.

Willian grumpy says "Great, we have come to a dead end"

Dana touch the image with your fingertips, analyzing, the image it covered almost the entire length of the wall, almost touching the ground. She crouches and pushes something, and the ground begins to shake violently. William reaches out grabbing her and dragging her sister goes back down the tunnel.

"What the hell did you do?" He screams

"Nothing, just pushed it!" She pointed to what looked like a head on the wall. The ground stopped shaking and where they were before, was now a gap in the floor. They approach the edge, and illuminate the place with lanterns. It's like an underground tunnel and There is a small stone staircase.

The twins look at each other, smile, and begin to descend.

They descend teasing each other, all the way, the rungs of the stairs were getting more narrow and difficult to handle, Willian said:

"Take care, Dana, the rungs are getting smaller and smooth!" - She said irritably:

"I realized!"

"So, go slow down and watch where you put your feet and hands!"

"Stop being so protective!" - He grabbed her hand quickly when she slipped on the step below:

"I'm not being protective, just be careful, do not know how far we have to go down!"

He tried to help her to firm up up on the ladder again, but without success, she slipped again, her hands were slippery, she looked at him with fear.

"Will, I cannot!"

"Yes you can! We will try to firm up up on the ladder again" - The fingers slip a little more, he tried to grab more strong, but almost overbalanced.

"I cannot stand!" - And finished the fingers slip and he tried to grab her again, but only caught the air.

William shouted desperately as watched she fall, arms open slowly and look desperate, she was being swallowed by the darkness below them, he heard the bang when she hit the ground, his hearts skipped a beat, he mutters to himself:

"Oh my God, she never listens to me, I hope that at least is well!" - He looked down, pitch dark endless, he groaned:

"Will she survive this time?" - Closely he hoped yes.

He continued to descend as quickly as possible while taking the utmost care not to fall like her, he needed to get to her fast.

Dana fell on back upon something making a horrible noise, contained an awful smell too, but at least had cushioned her fall, she sure is with a cracked rib or possibly broken:

"Shit like this hurts!" - She opens her eyes trying to focus around, she checks her vortex manipulator is totally damaged and murmurs:

"Great, what else can happen!"

She stood up slowly, breathing was extremely difficult, looked around, trying to focus the vision was blurry, there was something like an altar, floating above him a set of 10 balls that looked metallic.

Slowly, she got up, managed to sit down and catch his breath, she noted that the spheres varied slightly in size, came up to see better, all have three grooves in the middle of the outside, rings as sunk ,as indicating the equator and parallel lines. Are perfect and beautiful, the colors vary as they rotate, give the impression of having been written with a precise tool.

Dana stretching hand and grabs one of them, the others fall on the altar, she watches them carefully, the spheres are of two types: one seems to be hollow, is lightweight and made with a spongy material and the other is smooth, solid and heavy, all have small images, she hears a loud noise like doors opening, collects all the balls from the table and stores them quickly in the utility belt, when look again there is a kind of gruesome leaving a crack, looks like a giant kelp, a goo oozes through him, the creature was screaming something she does not understand, more and more of them begin to enter and advance in their direction.

She returned to the hole where she had fallen, looked up, no chance of be able to climb again, she returned seeking escape routes, without the vortex manipulator she not could to talking to William. At this thought his brother crashed beside her, never taking his eyes from the creatures she ran to him and helped him up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, and you?"

"I've had better days" - and she pointed to the things that were in front of her.

"Argh, this are disgusting!"

"I know!"

"I told you we were being followed!" - She rolled her eyes:

"Really? You will want to have this discussion now?"

"But I said that we were being followed!" - She looked at him menacingly.

"Ok, ok, what options do we have?"

"Up?"

"No chance, no steps in the last three meters!" - She looked at him with an air of interrogation.

"Why do you think I crash here?" - She teases.

"For fun?"

"Ohn, shut up".

"Make me" - the giant kelp were getting ever closer to them, he ignored her.

"What are the other options?"

"Trying to run, appears to be an exit at the other end!" - She pointed out, one of the beings shouted:

"Give us, is ours!"

Willian glared angry at her sister:

"What you stole this time?" - She looked at him amazed.

"Can you understand what he says?" - he with eyebrow raised:

"You do not?" - She snapped

"If I understood, I would not be asking for you, idiot!"

"Hey, more respect, I am older than you!"

"A few minutes!"

"Do not avoid the subject, that you stole this time!" - She did look innocent.

"Nothing!"

"Do not lie to me! What you stole, Dana!"

"Uh, maybe a floating spheres?" - he would respond, but the creature let out something like a tentacles that grabbed the legs of the Willian began to curl it and drag it, it burned his skin and he shouted, Dana took the gun from his holster and shot several times in the creature which let out Willian, but the others were coming closer. She helped him up.

"What do we do?"

"The usual, run?"

"Run to where?"

She looked at the opening on the other side, they began to run toward the opening, by means of creatures trying to arrest them, Dana was shooting trying to hit the largest numbers creature, when the tentacles touched them burning your skin, they were already breathless with fighting and could not reach the opening, seemed a mirage, was when they heard the sound so familiar Vworp; Vworp; Vworp, they smiled as the TARDIS materialized and they ran inside, safe.

"And that's how we got here!" - Dana said, smiling innocently.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Sweetie!

I'm very, very happy for the comments, thanks!

And I want to thank all who are reading or have read, and they are following, it makes me immensely happy! Win my the day! : D ...

Again, please do not be so critical of the grammar because I did it myself ..: D! If it contains mistakes'll gladly fix can send me PM! .. : D

So here we go ... one more chapter!\o/

-/-/-

"And that's how we got here!" - Dana said, smiling innocently.

"That does not explain who you are!" - The doctor said irritably.

River did not take his eyes of teenagers while they recounted their adventure, the hang of them to each other, how the girl looked and acted and spoke, as smart, the way the boy was around, he was quieter, more observant every word with fear that she or he say something wrong, it was all so familiar, and quickly was when the penny dropped, she understood who they were, she just stood there admiring ,her was staring at them, completely and utterly incredulous, unrelated to any discussion that occurred, the girl whimpered:

"I know, but try to understand, we cannot say, please, you know, this can change our future!"

"You come here, says it's my future, but did not tell me anything important, that is all you can say?! What is my future?"

The boy said quietly:

"The prior knowledge is a very dangerous thing. It should not be tweaked!" - Doctor became increasingly intrigued by the words of the boy and asked:

"Okay, then, as apparently you can call the TARDIS, how do you do this?" - The girl said excitedly:

"Ahn, This I can answer" - doctor asked shaking hands:

"So ..."

"Do not we know" - the girl smiled fun.

"How so do not you know?" - The doctor was increasingly annoyed. William tried to intervene, since his sister was not helping:

"We do not know, SEXY only gonna get us when we are in big trouble!" - The boy's eyes widened at what he said, he had said too much, his sister looked at him menacingly. The doctor snapped like a 5 year old boy who just got to know that his favorite toy:

"SEXY? You called my ship SEXY? "" Only I can call it that! Who you think you are? "- The girl replied calmly, but inside their fears of how this could affect them was consuming:

"We've been through this, doctor! We are your future, and do not really know how much it can change my future if you know who we are! We may call these SPOILERS! "- The doctor threw his arms in the air, turning to his wife expired and asked:

"What do you think River?"

River was still staring at the teenagers, completely and utterly incredulous, was a look he had never seen before. A look that, for reasons he could not understand, was both terrified and thrilled at the same time.

"River?" The doctor asked again.

"Humm!" - River still could not fully understand, but certainly could feel all his strength and power, the feeling made her feel drunk at a happiness that never felt and she smiled.

"River, I asked what do you think?" - She came close to the teens, gave them a loving smile they knew so well.

"I just cannot believe ! I mean, I never thought this could be possible!"

The girl smiled back and said in the same low voice:

"I know. I heard the story many, many times." - River smiled and stroked the girl's cheek softly. She did the same with the boy who gave her a broad smile.

"I just can't believe it." She murmured softly.

"Will someone tell me what is happening?" The doctor asked suddenly.

River and Dana exchanged glances. River gave a little nod and said firmly:

"Come on, give me the spheres!"

"But ..."

"Come on, give me the spheres!" - Dana took spheres and handed him grudgingly. River called Willian with a nod and the boy came closer, she grabbed his arm, entering the coordinates of his apartment at Century 51 in the vortex manipulator , she said in a firm voice:

"You know you are in trouble as well, right?" - She looked at them sternly and they replied together:

"Yeah, totally!" - The doctor sat there staring, confused, not understanding:

"Heyyyy ... I'm here ... someone will tell me what this means?"

"Type in the date, and not try to be smart!" - William said discouraged:

"Yes, ma'am" and typed, River whispered to them before pressing the button:

"You really are in trouble, I see you in a bit!" - And smirked, boys trembled before disappearing, the doctor shouted:

"River! What did you do? Where you sent them? "- She smiled at him, a genuine smile and replied:

"Spoilers, sweetie, Spoilers!" - And she left him alone, he pounded on the console:

"I hate Spoilers!" - She cried corridor

"No! You not! "


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Sweetie!

I'm very, very happy for the comments, thanks!  
Your comments make my day happy! Thank you to everyone who is reading, or following, and especially to those who added me the story as a favorite!: D ...

Again, please do not be so critical of the grammar, because I'm doing it myself and trying my best! ..: D! If have many errors and you can or want to send me the fix in PM, I will be very grateful! .. : D

So here we go ... one more chapter!\o/

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Apartment River Century 51

They materialized in the room. Dana sat on the couch and William returned to the computer, he said:

"It was so weird!" - Dana said excitedly.

"But fun!" - His mother appeared in the doorway, arms crossed and a frown:

"I hope it was, because you will be grounded for a long, long time!"

"Uhn, Ahn, Hi mom!"

"You have any idea what could have happened to you!"

"It was not anything too!" - River spoke angrily:

"It was not too much? Really?"

"We're fine!" - Spoke River irritated and tired:

"Thank God you're okay! You do not have the same sense of what might have happened is not it? "- They looked at her blankly right:

"You messed on my personal time stream! You might never have been born! Do you understand that? "- Dana tried to argue:

"Sorry mom, we do not ..." - she paused as River raised a hand to silence it.

"Spend vortex manipulator rise and are grounded!" - Dana tried to argue again:

"But mom ..."

"No more ... Spend vortex manipulator, now !" - Dana handed hers,River looked horrified was broken, she would have to buy another.

"But mom ..."

"No more ... to your bedroom, now! "- Dana huffed and walked upstairs shouting:

"Give me the manipulators vortices and go up, are grounded!" - Dana tried to argue again:

"But mom ..." - Dana handed the manipulator, River looked horrified was broken and any repair opportunity, she would have to buy another.

"No more! Go up your bedroom, now! "- Dana huffed and walked upstairs shouting:

"Argh, I hate you!" - River sighed and returned:

"No you do not!" - Willian handed the manipulator and started up the stairs, when her mother added:

"And do not even think to argue with his father, this time he agrees with me!" "And you, Willian, have an hour to show me your work!" - Willian moaned this time they were really in trouble, his father rarely agreed with his mother.

He climbed the stairs slowly, did not bother to look in the room of his sister, whenever she was upset, there was only one place we would find, in your room, thrown on her bed with her face buried in the pillow. Always been like when she was angry, bored or upset, ran to him. He opened the door of his room and looked sad:

"Hey, do not be like, she's just worried!" - Dana just took a deep breath and sank further head on the pillow.

William grabbed the laptop and started doing their job. Half an hour later Dana was calmer and was lying in bed playing absently with the pillow. William called:

"Dana?"

"Humm..."

"What were the spheres?" - She said absently:

"Coordinates"

"Coordinates? From what? "

"The right answer is where" - William stopped typing and looked at her.

"Where?" - Dana looked at him, with small smile:

"Egypt, 5423 B.C." (Before Christ)

Both were stamped with a broad smile, eyes alive with pure fun and anticipation, she looked at her brother before her who also had the same smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Sweetie!

Thank you to everyone who is reading, or following, and especially to those who added me the story as a favorite!: D ...

I'll try to post two chapters a week, ok?

I hope you are enjoying it, Please, comment if you are enjoying it or not, comments are a great encouragement to me.. : D .. so I can improve for you! : D ... suggestions welcome!

Again, please do not be so critical of the grammar, because I'm doing it myself and trying my best! ..: D! If have many errors and you can or want to send me the fix in PM, I will be very grateful! .. : D

So here we go ... one more chapter!\o/

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After two dishes, a dessert and a bottle of wine, which only River took, the two were sitting in the back of a restaurant in Paris, just talking, a conversation totally meaningless. The hall was nearly empty because of the time, there were only four tables occupied - to them, an elderly couple in the other corner of the room, a boy unattended and a family of five. Doctor said:

"No, I'm telling you, even if you paint the TARDIS revert to this faded blue."

"But you have tried, it is horrible, you're not treating the well!"

"Oh, Of course I'm" - he shook hands in exasperation and pointed to her - "And for your information, yes, the washed and painted recently and she returned to this faded blue horrible." - He said grimacing.

"So what you're telling me is that even if I paint, it will return to this faded blue!" - She knew how to tease him, she was the child of the TARDIS, and this had shown him a few times a preference for her, he said in jest.

"Oh, shut up." - She teased.

"Make me, if it's not what you think!" - River gave him a smug look when he pouted in defeat.

"You're a child, sometimes!" - She said jokingly while enjoyed a few drops of his wine. The doctor made a gesture pointing family:

"I'm not a child, they are children." - River looked where he was appointed and started watching them, parents laughing and chatting while the older brother chased the youngest, around the table, and laughed together an contagious laugh. She smiled sadly, her eyes falling on him that was still watching her, should she ... she looked down at the plate on the dining table.

"It's a funny life, is not it?" - She expressed her thoughts aloud. The doctor looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Our Life." - Said with some bitterness and sadness in his voice. The doctor shook his head.

"I do not think, really, it's the best thing there is." - River looked directly into his eyes.

"Really? Live if meeting in the wrong order?" she shook her head and looked away.

"Ohn, Ahn, this what you're referring to!" - She continued without looking at him.

"Sometimes I do not know ... I wonder ..." - he gave him a confused look, she continued.

"You do not think of ... maybe one day to settle down? Having even a few normal days ... well you know just a little live online straight. "

He replied without looking at her.

"To be honest, I thought once, a long time ago. But I can not do it, this whole stay at home is ..." - he moved his arms in exasperation ... - "Frustrating, you know!" - she did not answer, so he continued:

"What I mean when the whole cube thing happened, I tried to stay with Amy and Rory for a week or so, and I just could not, I needed to occupy, I just left them crazy, I just can not! I need to be always busy! "- River changed slightly indecisive, she whispered:

"What if there was someone to keep you busy?" - She raises her glass of wine sipping. She cast her gaze toward him, analyzing him.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused. River laughed involuntarily.

"Nothing, no matter, stupid idea. Totally stupid, forget it! "- He kept looking at her confused wanting an answer.

"I had a very fun night, sweetie!" - She said smiling, trying to change the subject.

"What do you mean?" he repeated:

"Oh, you know how to do this, sweetie!"- He questioned:

"No, not before, what did you say before?" - She did not answer. He said in a tone of requirement:

"River ... what do you mean?" - She took a deep breath and replied without looking at him:

"I just ... I do not know, it sounds so stupid now ..." - She paused, took a deep breath, looked back to where the children were, she took another breath without leaving children. "And if we had children?" - She looked at him, regretting bringing up the subject. The doctor looked at her, his brow furrowed in thought and a face in panic.

"We? Children?" - He laughed shakily. - "Wow ... this ... well it was really unexpected. Never thought you wanted ... and well ... I ..." - He straightened his tie uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I should not have said anything. As I say a completely stupid idea!" - His voice was choked, River get up rapidly. - "I just, I'm sorry, sweetie, the evening was lovely, but I gotta go, we talk after." - She was leaving, the Doctor called.

"River, no, please!" - Reached out and grabbing his arm. She turned back without the courage to look into his eyes, visibly upse"If it's something you want, we should talk about it then. Sit down please, let's talk. How about another bottle of wine?" - River denied.

"Not, if we talk about it, I want to be able to remember." - The Doctor nodded understandable River and sat down again. He said in a serious tone:

"It is not the first time for me ... you know ..." - River nodded confirming she said without looking in his eyes.

"Yes, I know, but I want to know is where you are in the whole idea now." - She took a deep breath and took courage, but did not look at him. "Doctor, I want to have children and you?" - The doctor looked at his empty plate and sighed deeply. Thoughts flooded his mind.

What did he want? He did not know. Having children certainly means having to be responsible for anything else, apart from its existence, and he did not know if could! He has lost so much and so little time. Yes, he was responsible enough to take care of yourself, and some companions along the way, but children's? This would be dangerous all the time. And if they had a son, what would it be? Complete Time Lord? Complete human? As River or something totally new?

He looked up at his wife, she awaited his answer, without looking at him.

Yes, he loved her, he was sure of it, but he did not know if he could love a child, even if it was River. He had been through so much throughout his years ... lost so much and so fast, he just did not think I could do it, he could not bear to lose another. He already would lose her, how to live with his constant reminder?

He took the hands of River and met his gaze, she was anxious.

"River ..." he began, and then she knew. He heard his sharp intake of breath and saw the tears start to flood their beautiful blue eyes, he cursed himself for what he was about to say, but he needed.

"River, I'm sorry ..." - she cut him off coldly.

"No, no, okay, I understand, I just ... do not know ... this has always been a possible situation, I just thought ...". She stopped, closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath just holding back tears, if controlling, wondered if rebuking - "Not in front of him" - she smiled through his pain and let out a shaky laugh and bitter.

"It was stupid anyway. Forget it." - She forced a smile, but his eyes conveyed all his pain and anguish.

"Ok" - he agreed, but he was cursing anyway.

River ordered another bottle of wine, filled his glass and began to draw the border with the finger. The doctor shook his head.

She did everything for him, she would die for him. How dare he? How can he tell the love of her life that she would never have children. Not with him, but somehow she never betray him, so she would not have.

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and took a long sip of her lemonade.

Had he made the right choice? Yes, it was dangerous to have children, for children, for them. Together they had made many enemies, it was dangerous for them to keep their lives saved, imagine a child ... - He let his imagination fly ... - With her eyes, her smile, the smile he loved so much, curly hair, but ginger, as never he managed have. He had made the right choice? Probably not. But he could not fix it anyway, the damage was already done, the decision had already been taken.

Silence reigned between them, each immersed in his thoughts.

She exposed her true feelings to him, he felt foolish and was not happy with it, and now she had to try to cover up how she felt broken, this was being difficult. No children. God that was so wrong ... hurt more than she imagined ... maybe because she always wanted to have children since she was a child and dreamed of THE DOCTOR ... even though she has suffered at the hands of Kovarian, she always wanted to have children. Children with the Doctor ... And now, she never would have them ...

She looked back at the kids who laughed loudly and smiled sadly, but she told herself trying to convince himself:

No children. That would be nice. With children, there would be more danger, and no more running for fun and not more fun adventures ... or could have much more fun adventures, like that day in the TARDIS ... they were not theirs? But, looked like they had the same attitude and everything, looking mischief, smile, probably not a fixed point, everything can change ... or was it another? ... no I would not do this? Would she? - she took a deep breath and took a sip of wine - I do not want to change this... God I want them ... that mischievous smile ... - She closed her eyes, and warned - ... No. .. I can not think so. He has decided, he decided that it is better, without children. We made many enemies along the way, it is dangerous, far more dangerous, I can not afford to think like that.

Then she heard coughing awkwardly to get his attention, she had not even realized that she had drunk the whole bottle of wine, looked at him without any expression:

"Yes .." - He got nervous.

"Uhm, well, how about we leave? I believe that maybe has already drunk too much!" - The doctor's eyes lit up trying a change of mood.

"Oh, yes! Now you think you can boss me around?" - River said in a bitter tone, but provocative and smiled humorlessly.

He frowned, annoyed with himself, he had ruined the night.

"That's not fair!" he murmured, more to himself than to her, but she said with sarcasm:

"Oh, it sounds so elegant and romantic." - He snapped irritably

"At least I try to be!"

"Doctor, do not ruin it even more ..." - she protested, but he interrupted.

"I did not do!" - He said exasperated. She shook her head:

"Oh doctor, doctor ..." He looked at her , she was serious. "Have you learned nothing from your time with me?" - He shook his head, she leaned forward and whispered:

"Then you'll have to learn alone!"

With this, River got up and walked out of the restaurant without waiting for him, without looking back, leaving him without knowing what to do or think.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Sweetie!

Thanks to all who are reading, or following, and specially for those who added me as a favorite story: D ... this makes me very happy! \o/  
Uhm, I do not know if I can post two chapters a week as wanted, run because of tests at university!but I'll try ok?  
I hope you are enjoying it, please, comments are a great encouragement to me .. : D ...  
So here we go ... another chapter! \ O /

-/-/-

River walked the TARDIS console, placing coordinates and pulling levers absently, she was sad, very sad, but she needed compose herself, she was River Song, and she could not show him the damage, and today she had done, she leaned on the console feeling the vibration of the TARDIS trying to calm and comfort whispered:

"Thanks, old girl!"

The Doctor came in, stopped a few seconds the door, she could feel him staring at her, he way over to her and hugged her from behind, resting her chin against her neck, smelled her hair, and he whispered in her ear:

"River, sorry, as you ... -"

"Perfect!" - River turned to him, smiled and hugged him, resting her head on his chest, his breath tickling her ear, she kissed his neck several times. He felt a chill up her spine and whispered:

"River ..." - she smiled maliciously.

"I appreciate the gesture, in all right, sweetie, but not today!" - The doctor frowned and she returned to sit back on the console away from him.

"I'm sure you do!" - He murmured in doubt and straightened up a bit in defensively. River sighed:

"Oh, do not be like that."

"How should I be getting it then?" The doctor replied. He pulled his tie butterfly undoing it and played with it.

"So, as a child who does not have your wants, you're so beautiful, so, all Infant!"

Doctor freezes. When he did not immediately respond to their provocation, River realized what he had said and an awkward silence between them was built. One solid wall and invisible. He continued to play with his tie, while River was cursing himself and sank into a chair. She looked at her feet, not trusting herself to make contact, thoughts flooded his mind:

_How one little word can cause a chasm between us so gigantic. I should not have brought the matter, there was always the possibility of him that he could say no. But it hurts too much to know that the child they both longed closely, will never happen, it pierced my heart like a knife thrown ..._ - she had to swallow hard to control the tears that threatened to fall.

She looked up and saw that the Doctor was now in front of her with messy hair and no tie, sat on the floor cross-legged, his shirt sleeves rolled up, his tie in his hands, he shook the track in front of him, where small hands gripped firmly, his hands were of the one girl, a pale face surrounded by untamed auburn curls, the girl turned to her and smiled at ...

"River" - The tone urgent than Doctor broke the dream of River who found himself looking at a Doctor panicking, his breath was deep and she had a sensation moist in face. She lifted her hand to his face and felt the wetness of tears and she swallowed.

"River, are you okay?" - He was kneeling in front of her - "Sorry, I'm an idiot even". -she began hesitantly,

"No, I, uh, I ..." His voice was thick with crying restrained, she coughed slightly to clear his throat and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm fine. Was just ... I'm fine, do not worry". - She smiled trying to reassure him and with gratefully took the outstretched hand of the physician to sign up and get up. She wiped a tear last insistent and walked towards the doors of the TARDIS with him following. He said unsafe:

"You sure you do not want to stay?"

"Yes, I have!" - He again offered:

"You sure you're okay? We could, I do not know, stay and talk about it?" - She shook her head.

"Absolutely not." - She replied firmly. "I'm fine. I gotta go, I have to prepare lessons and stuff" - she told without looking directly at him, again he frowned, concern on her face, though she sounded firm, he hesitated. She looked directly into his eyes, smiled and said:

"I'm fine, Doctor." - She walked out of the TARDIS, were in front of his apartment, he said awkwardly:

"So ... see you around Professor River Song." - She smiled:

"Until next time, Doctor."

"Do not wait for me awake!" - She smiled and closed the door behind him.

She leaned against the door and waited until he heard the familiar Vworp; Vworp; Vworp, which meant he was gone, she backed down the door sitting on the floor, she sighed sadly, imagining he and the two children around the house running and playing and laughing, but the harsh reality was she was completely alone, the house completely empty and silent, she felt a huge void to take care of her, she left all the sadness take hold of her and let the crying that was contained long much time and tears flowed easily, washing your wounded soul ...

She does not know how much time has passed since sat there, only that she felt extremely exhausted, as if he had run a million times for her life, she rose slowly, leaning on the door, the light shone in front of your eyes, barely see through the veil of tears, did not even two steps and fell to his knees, she felt as if all the air had gone out of his lungs ...

She could not breathe, the nausea hit her, causing vomiting, more and more ... she tried to concentrate, think what could be wrong, what could cause this not, don't make any sense ... she had not eaten anything different or extravagant, then the nausea hit again and could not breathe, she stood up and tried to walk again, but everything around shook sharply, and the last thing she remembered was his cry echoing through the house, when darkness hit, and felt the hard, cold ground beneath her back...


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Sweetie!

Thank you to everyone who is reading, or following and especially to those who added me the story as a favorite!: D ... I hope you are enjoying it!

I was thinking of leaving this fanfiction rating as T and publish Part M in another as a "spin-off" and the beginning mention her name, what do you say? Approve?

I'll try to update two chapters, one past and one future ever, let me know if you are confused or not!

So here we go ... one more chapter!\o/

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

William was lying on the sofa surfing through the channels, totally bored, his mind raced:

We are "stuck" in our time for more than three months, today does three long months, the three months more longer we lived in all our lives!

Ok, I admit, our lives are not so long so, but we always had adventures since I can remember, mother did not really slowed down this time, to make matters worse our situation father fully agrees with this and do not even go out with him once for small tours we usually do whenever he appears, every time he came we stayed city.

This is so boring ... these three months here what we did in our time was so normal, going to school, coming home, it's good to see friends and colleagues frequently, but not every day.

No, not always see them, what I mean is that with the travel time that Mom takes us, or that we escaped sometimes, we always return the same day, sometimes with some differences in hours, but we sometimes spend weeks or months out, okay, anyway we live day correctly here, but the trips always managed to distract us, is so unsettling stay in one place for so long, three long months straight, without distractions, without adventures, without running for our lives, it is so annoying.

Mom is really mad at about what we did, she never left us much time for punishment, even when we made that little paradox, thinking well she has her reasons, can you imagine if she decides not to have, uh do not even want to think gives chills ...

He looked at his mother coming down the stairs and smiled getting back the loving smile he loved so much.

I admire, but do not really quite understand the relationship of my parents, they are separated by time and space and still love each other and when they meet are always flirting and laughing, it's fun to see the way they treat. Strange, but fun!

He had a small smile on his face when his mother passed through the room toward the kitchen.

Dana was doing his homework Geography. She Geography hated it, but as his mother had taught him, not everything in life was easy, even for a time traveler, and studying was important. His mother enters while she is complaining to herself:

There could be math homework? If it was math homework had finished, I love math! But there had to be a geography teacher to send home lesson! We no longer sufficient lesson in the room?

River smiled at his daughter's complaints, in this regard Dana was so much like the Doctor.

The claims Dana were not only the lesson, she was restless, as well as River felt, she could not remember having remained so long in your timeline, since when they were still small, even with its four or five years, which for her was an eternity, and this is what happened ... 10 years ago, and while seemed like it was yesterday.

She approached Dana and ran a hand through his hair, Dana gave him a small smile and went back to the homework, River gave him a small kiss on the top of his head and leaned in the doorway looking at Dana, his thoughts still :

All this restlessness, this desire to run, that need to know the world, and new worlds, is part Time Lord of them surfacing, this was something she knew very well, because that ran in her veins, and she understood them, it was extremely difficult to control.

She sighed and walked back into the room, William was visibly bored, she came and sat beside him, he snuggled into his lap like a three year old boy seeking solace, she sighed and began to caress her hair .

I hate seeing him like this, breaks my heart, but at the moment it is necessary, first, because they need to understand the responsibility and care about a time traveler who has to have, in order to lead them to their timelines, which is complicated, and risky and definitely powerful, you can change the world if you make a wrong turn ...

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound so familiar that she loved so much. Finally he was home.

Dana put his head on the door with a huge smile, which was reciprocated by his brother and his mother, the teens take their things and run to their rooms, even after years they still had to make sure which version of his father was coming. Barely finished placing their feet on the last step of the stairs was heard to call:"Hi, Honey! I'm home! "- River smiled and opened the door asking:

"What kind of time do you call this?" - He said with a half smile but in a sad tone:

"Oh, do not blame me, traffic was hell" - she smiled at him:

"Manhattan?" - He brightened up.

"PICNIC in Asgard?" - She gave a small nod and he grinned:

"Wow, yeah, yeah, where are the kids!" - Hardly finished speaking, the two were descending the stairs ran, River warned:

"Be careful, I said not to run on the stairs!"

They throw themselves into the arms of the Doctor, who gave a small kiss on their foreheads saying:

"Also I've missed you!" - William Sly talks.

"Daddy, please, please, can we take a trip, please, please ..." - Doctor looks for River who shakes his head, so he speaks:

"And the school as they are?" - William responds disappointed:

"Well, it is difficult to follow in timeline, but we're fine!" - River leverages to encash the lesson Dana:

"Dana, already finished the lesson of Geography?" - The girl groaning in disapproval:

"Almost" - Doctor takes the opportunity to be alone with River:

"William, helps his sister, yes" - William was about to protest when he realized the intention of her father:

"Okay, let's go Dana!"

"Ahn, but dad just arrived and ..." - William left pulling his sister:

"Come on Dana, daddy not going anywhere!"

"Arf, ok, ok. I'm going! "

Doctor looked at his wife:

"River, you can not lock them up here, you know!"

She closes his eyes and walks up to the room with him at his heel. He insists:

"River ... we need to talk ... "- she cut him raising his hand, opens the door instructing you to enter. He does as she asks, she closes the door and speaks almost in a whisper:

"They were listening, here we can talk better!"

"You know we can not arrest them here!"

She sits on the bed and puts his hands on his face, he sits beside her and embraces:

"River, you better than anyone knows that we can not arrest them here" - she snuggles into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder:

"I know ... but ... they're just kids ... it's so dangerous ..."

"But they need to go ... River. "

She sighs resignedly:

"And if we lose them, Doctor!"

"We will not ..."

"But, if it is not a fixed point having them here with us!"

"What if?"

"I am afraid, Doctor! I fought so hard to have them here, safe and sound! "

"I know, You think I also have no fear, River? But we need to let them go and live or not we find them, we will not live all that lies ahead! "

She smiles recalling, he kisses her gently on the lips:

"Ready?"

"Honestly, not yet!"

He kissed her again, she deepened the kiss bringing him closer, he lay in bed starting to explore her body, she let out a small moan when they both heard a small noise outside the door. They stopped and smiled shaking her head, she said in a whisper:

"Uhm, how about later, big boy?" - he threw himself back on the bed frustrated, she stood quietly and quickly opened the door, the two teenagers fell on the bedroom floor looking for the mother, who was idly by and guy with a few friends, they tried the most innocent smile that could, but she rebuked them:

"What I said about listening ago at the door?" - They stood up straightening her clothes

"Sorry mom!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to not be listening ago the door or even if you have to knock before entering?"

They were red and embarrassed, Doctor interfered :

"Uhm, I think they have understood, right?"

The two nodded in the affirmative, he continued:

"Then, how about we go down and eat something before you leave?"

Their eyes shone with the possibility to travel, they looked River.

"Ohn, do not know if they are deserving!"

"Come on River ..." - they looked at her with puppy dog guy ownerless and said together:

"Please, please, please, mom!" - she gave a sigh and said defeated :

"Okay, let's ..." - before she had finished, the two descended the stairs ran and pushing each other, she cried:

"I told you not to run on the stairs!"

She looked at the Doctor:

"Your children" - he looked at her and smiled:

"Oh ,yes, my kids are now!"

"Yes, when they do this and are so excited, they are only your children!"

He stood up and hugged her waist pulling her a brief kiss, she nestled in his arms. He kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that for a few minutes, when he heard screaming Dana:

"Give me back Willian is mine! Mother, William took my sandwich! "

"I do not ... I took nothing" - River said firmly:

"If I come down, I would not want to know who took of got who!" - They both said with his mouth full:

"Ok, mom!" - River looked Doctor and smiled saying:

"Definitely, when they do this, they are solely and exclusively your kids!" - He kissed her lightly and walked down the stairs hands in given.

_This is my first fanfiction and I would love any reviews good and bad. I want to know what you think! I'm writing this for fun but mostly to hear what people think._


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Sweetie!

Thank you to everyone who is reading, or following and especially to those who added me the story as a favorite!: D ... I hope you are enjoying it!

I was thinking of leaving this fanfiction rating as T and publish Part M in another as a "spin-off" and the beginning mention her name, what do you say? Approve?

I'll try to update two chapters, one past and one future ever, let me know if you are confused or not!

So here we go ... one more chapter!\o/

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- - PAST

Must have been his own scream that woke, because the silence was overwhelming She thought: "I had that horrible dream again, coming after me for months."

She felt that it was wet with sweat and a soft place, probably his bed, had pillows leaving your head higher, she tried to open her eyes, but the light hit her hard, and she tried to suppress the dizziness and anxiety that bubbled inside her . She heard him call softly:

"River? "- The voice she loved sounded full of tenderness and concern.

She tried to sit up, but failed, everything around her swirled making her fall on the pads. She thought begging any God, "Please tell me I'm still dreaming." But she had his answer when he squeezed her hand gently and called again:

"River? Can you hear me? "- She opened her eyes slowly and he was there, and with that hair all messy, look worried and lost.

"What the hell are you doing here?" - She growled at him, slowly, she managed to sit up, after all.

"I set the TARDIS at the wrong time and I would wait to go out again and try to fix it last night, but then I heard you screaming and I ran and you were on the ground, unconscious, covered in vomit and sweat!" he replied softly stroking his hand. He said embarrassed:

"I did not know what to do right!"

"I'm fine, Doctor." - She could see him take a step back in his voice cold.

"No, definitely you are not well, River!" - He seemed so confident, so calm around her, casually ignoring the fact that she was wearing little more than an extremely short sweater, he even had her dress. She snapped her voice cold:

"I'm perfectly fine, Doctor, now go away." - She leaned back on the cushions again.

The Doctor sighed and sat even closer her.

"We have a different definition for that!"

"I'm fine, Doctor, go away!"

"I do not think you want me to go!"

"Well, yes, I do!" - His face was burning with shame and their eyes were filled with tears again and anger settled there. He said softly:

"Everyone has their bad moments, River!." - She laughed bitterly:

"Do you think?"

He gave a humorless laugh. - "Oh Yeah. Believe me, I do not think, I am absolutely certain!" - He paused and looked at her with that look old.

"And there is no problem in having revealed their fears and desires, even when you do not know what lies ahead. Nobody is well after showing this weakness to someone else!"

"I am" - she said through clenched teeth, "I'm not weak! "

What does he think? I'm kind of scared child in the body of an adult? I suffered more than enough in my life, probably not as much as him, but this is no reason for him to reduce my feelings, he is always so ...

His thoughts were cut off as he sat beside her on the bed and pulled her into his arms, she struggled trying to push him away, but he first ignored her protest, he held her tight and whispered in his ear:

"Only this time, you do not have to lie to me, so please, River, let me take care of you!".

"I'm all right I do not need care! I do not usually have these kinds of things, I'm good now! Please, Doctor, for me. Go away!" - When she begged the stupid tears began to escape his eyes . He held her at arms length and drilled with a frown.

"I happen to know is a lie! And it is extremely difficult for you, every time you slept in my presence, you woke up screaming or crying or both. And I do not care to take care of you, I really do not care. Why? Because you never lower their barriers, their reservations, always strong, this is so rare, and does not happen as often as I would like. So I ask you, please, River, let me take care of you, yes. Being here so you seem to make you feel better. "

Defeated, she rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling into his arms, he wrapped your arms protective, and the only sound that could be heard for a while were their breathing and the rhythm of their hearts.

_Well, no point lying to yourself. She was grateful that he was there, she was very grateful, even. A soft knock their hearts, the smell of his shirt, her hair brushing his face and his arms around her made her feel safe, comfortable, comforted, serene, as she didn't feel much long time. And to think had been he those who had caused all this to her, this same man who was now trying to console her._

Smiling, she suddenly looked him and capturing his lips in your, kissing the soft start, but was deepening, warm breaths were getting breathless, his hands slid down her body gently just enjoying, they stopped panting, she smiled platter.

"Every time I slept in your presence? This looks extremely promising."

He smiled that innocent smile and mischievous, but your eyes, was far from innocent, he said:

"You're a bad girl, River, how you say my love, Spoilers." - She shook her head and nuzzled him again, comfortable and exhausted, she soon fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Sweeties! \o/

As I promised here one more chapter!

I want to thank everyone who sent me comments on PM, honestly it was wonderful, and you made me very happy! Especially you Andy E. Lupin ... \o/ ... thank you!

Come on then ...

-/-/- PAST

Doctor was playing with the console, making coordinated and pulling levers while River was angry.

"It is better to do it before it's too late!" - River shouted to the Doctor.

"River, please, calm down!" - The Doctor asked.

"Do not tell me to take it easy! You promised me a trip to the planet where there is the best ice cream in the universe and not the one where we almost died! "

"It was an accident I swear I'll take you there. I promise."

River walked up to him with every intention of arguing, when a sudden noise came behind them. River intimately perked up thinking they it was the teenagers, the Doctor looked up and instantly turned pale as if he had seen a Dalek.

Due to the expression of the Doctor, River turned to see who it was, and leaning against the door of the TARDIS was a young, tall, with blond hair and crossed arms, cheeky smile, River looked of the girl to the Doctor, they were both in a state of shock.

River thought: _No, can not be, she's in a parallel universe, how can she be here?_ - Turned to the Doctor:

"Doctor, how can she be here?"

"I. .. I do not know!" - he gasped, slowly made its way along the River going toward the young.

"You .. you died in my arms ... how is this possible?" - The Doctor stammered.

"Wait, how well she died. You never said that Rose had died." - River said amazed.

The young girl looked at her and said in a confused tone:

"Sorry, you are mistaken! My name is Jenny. And I'm daughter him." - She smiled at him - "Hello father, finally found you!" - She looked at him analyzing it:

"What's wrong with your face?"

The Doctor frowned: "Only regenerated!"

"Oh!"

River rarely gets shocked, but at this point is exactly what she, was never in any place, in any record, was mentioned a daughter of Doctor:

"Daughter? She is your daughter?"

"Bow ties? Really? "Jenny asked laughing.

"Bow ties are cool !" - He said pouting straightening his tie.

River rolled her eyes.

"We can focus on the fact that you have a daughter and never mentioned, especially for me?"

The Doctor turned still stunned and replied:

"Oh, yes, yes, she is my daughter, that is not the daughter of the traditional way ... well anyway she has my DNA ... so biologically be my daughter ... - River crossed his arms -" Uhm explanation bad, how to explain it ... "

"How about the beginning?" - She said giving him a look ala AMY POND. The doctor smiled:

"You are so your mother's daughter!" - She continued arms crossed and scowling.

"I never got to mention it, because the last time I saw her, she died!" - River did not move - "Uhn, allright, ok, maybe better, from the beginning then… when I was traveling with Martha and Donna, we landed on the planet Messaline, where soldiers arrested us and put my hand on a machine progenitor, who used my DNA to create Jenny, then she is as a duplicate of me, but feminine, so ... well be that. "-" he smiled.

River looked between Jenny and Doctor: "So, this occurred in his 10th regeneration?"

The Doctor nodded confirming and he looking at Jenny asked:

"How are you here? You died in my arms!" - Again he said incredulously.

Jenny smiled and came closer to him with care:

"Yes, I died, but after you left I regenerated, but not as you do! - She ran a hand over his face the Doctor:" I kept my face, which is weird and I can not explain! But for me it is so "- she took the hand of the Doctor:" And I spent many years looking for you, until I finally managed to find you ".

"Yes, you did, clever girl!" - He smiled running a hand over her face and tapped the tip of his nose as he makes with River, which made her smile. "My real question is how did you get here?"

"Well, I was under the custody of an agent's time." - Jenny smiled apologetically - "So I was bored and had the brilliant idea and could run it perfectly, put down Captain Jack and stole your Manipulator Vortex. "- River laughed and that was when she knew, that she liked the girl, she was really smart.

"So, I looked at all the places where they had seen the TARDIS, I investigated each of them which was kind of stressful and frustrating, even with a manipulator, when I arrived at the place you were gone, and then managed to track down the TARDIS, which tell by the way is extremely complicated, but I'm right here! "- the Doctor was looking, she put her most innocent smile and pouted saying -" I promise I did all this without killing or seriously injure someone!

This was the moment when River actually believed that this little blonde in military clothing, was the daughter of her husband. The look she had just given him was so Doctor that was undeniable.

"So, Dad, will you introduce me properly to his new companion?" - The voice of Jenny brought out River of his thoughts.

The Doctor blushed. "Oh Well, yes ... Uhn ... Well, she's not my friend!" - Jenny looked confused. - "Uhm, actually this is my wife Professor River Song." - He made a small motion with hands. - "This is Jenny, my daughter!" - Jenny waved shy: "Hello!"-River smiled at the girl:

"Hello!" - one silence uncomfortable reigned in place, the Doctor watched Jenny who was awkwardly, River looked at her and made the decision:

"Ok, Jenny, come let us accommodate you!" - The Doctor looked River in amazement, she informed him leaving no room for discussion:

"She will be" - she looked at Jenny - "I'm right?! "- She gave him a small nod.

"Follow me" - River said taking her hand and leading her through the corridors of the TARDIS. They finally come to a door that River had never seen before, was the name of Jenny in her Gallifreyan, River put her hand on the door and knew that the TARDIS did something special for Jenny and she thanks stroking gently at the door turns to Jenny and saying:

"Here, I hope you enjoy! The TARDIS did especially for you! "

When Jenny opens the door, the room is big, the ceiling has a shade of light blue with stars, the first thing she sees in the room is a chest of drawers in the right corner in a tone cherrywood, with a mirror and drawers. Along the wall has several doors, it opens and are full of similar clothes to what she wears and also dresses, skirts and shoes, she enters the closet and River will also look after her. Jenny smiled at her when they find a compartment with a variety of different weapons, River identifies that came from her arsenal, she says smiling:

"Do not let your Dad know this, will be our secret!" - Jenny gives him a broad smile, she returns to the room, the bed is adorned with intricate details in Gallifreyan on the wood, which is a shade of cherry, and matching on bed, there is a white duvet with pictures in red blood.

Jenny sits on the bed and invites River to sit beside her, River tells her:

"Well, originally bunks should be, as most rooms are, the Doctor has a fascination for them. Your father thinks bunks are cool and pouts when they say the opposite!" - They laugh when Jenny rolls her eyes, Jenny looks briefly before reaching out to hold the hands of River. Jenny is daughter the Doctor himself, can not hide when something bothers you:

"What you have to say? Is everything okay? "

Jenny hesitates, she shifts uncomfortably, crossing her legs and hold her ankles.

"I lied to him! I lied, people died when I was being chased and escaped. Coolly I killed them, I feel horrible for it. I just kill without remorse, simply because my opponent was on my way." - She sighs.

River smiled sympathetically and she gave Jenny all his attention she needed at that moment.

"I know how you feel!"

"You know?"

"Yes! But you did not kill them coldly, you killed them because, or did this, or you would be killed in his place, am I wrong? "

"Well, yes indeed, ordered me to capture dead or alive!"

"So do not feel bad, you just did what was needed!" - The girl gave a small smile to River who has completed:

"Your father does not need to know this too!" And they both laughed.

_This is my first fanfiction and I would love any reviews good and bad. I want to know what you think! I'm writing this for fun but mostly to hear what people think._


	10. Chapter 10

Hello Sweeties! \o/

As I promised here one more chapter!

I want to thank everyone who sent me comments in PM, honestly it was wonderful, and and especially thank Whenarewe who offered to be my Beta, dammit, I do not know thank you enough! Thank you! ... \o/ ... thank you!

Come on then ...

-/-/- Future

They were in Space Florida where there were magnificent beaches.

The TARDIS had hardly landed when Dana and William jumped out. Three months stuck in their timeline, made it more than obvious that they would run out without supervision. Subsequently leaving the Doctor and River to trail behind them, giving them warnings and explanations that were lost to them a bit, enjoying the place. But, the heat was suffocating.

The teenagers having not liked the intensity of the heat. They played in the water, clothes and all, kidding around and throwing water on each other, causing laughter in the Doctor and River, and they remained and continued their fun, even when the Doctor and River decided to retire to the TARDIS.

The Doctor was playing with the console while River was fanning herself, providing little relief from the heat. They had dressed as comfortably as possible, without being stark naked, (even though that was what River had in mind all along) seize the heat. However, for the sake of the children that was deemed "inappropriate".

Instead River wore a white cotton dress with small Navy blue accents. Whilst her husband was wearing a white shirt with the top five buttons undone and sleeves rolled up, untucked from his jeans and of coarse a pair rainbow suspenders to make up for the lack of a bowtie.

"Sweetie, why did you bring us to a planet so hot?" - River asked as she fanned herself again and came to rest in one of the chairs next to the console.

"It was not me, she did it!" - He said pointing to the TARDIS console and was sitting next to River in another chair.

"Oh, sure blame the old girl, so you get away with this!" - She said in jest and with a faint smile.

"But, she did! I Think she favored her children, after all they do love it." - He pouted.

"Oh, so now they're my children!" - She said tapping the bridge of his nose:

"No, I meant hers! And yours too! So, euphoric, they are completely your! "

"Hun, I know!" - She said with a half smile and looking at him asked: "Why don't you change into something lighter, sweetie? Seeing you dressed like that gives me more heat!"

"Why change when there is something better we can do?"

"I'm really not in the mood now, and the children could return at any time. Maybe later?" - She said with seductive smile.

"No, not that." - He said, shaking hands, as if the idea had not even crossed his mind. "I mean something much better!"

"Better than sex?" - She asked, raising an eyebrow - "I doubt such a thing exists."

"Oh, here in this heat, it exists. I have some! Wait here a minute!" - He said and took off running down the hallway fading from view. River screamed from where she stood: "And what might that be?"

He shouted back echoing down the hall: "Oh, wait and see! I'm sure you'll like it!" .

"Ok". - She relaxed as much as she could, the temperature came to be unbearable, she did not understand how the kids had so much energy with all this heat!

"AHH! Here." He said returning with two pints of ice cream and chocolate syrup.

"Oh, ice cream!" - River exclaimed surprised and happy.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful!" - River simply sighed and said "Yes, of course, but dear, you forgot the bowls and spoons!"

He looked confused she laughed:

"What? I will not be eating with my hand, darling."

"Oh, yeah, well, I'll be right back." - He said returning to the kitchen.

God, she loved this man, but sometimes she swore that she had not three, but four children. He shouted from the kitchen:

"Uh, River I have a problem."

"What's the problem?" She shouted back.

"I can't find the bowls!" - She sighed:

" Third cabinet door to the left of the microwave!"

"Oh, yes, I found them!" -he said when returned -"Ok, Here we are." - and handed it to her. She said:

"Let's see what we have here..." - She said examining the pints of ice cream."Chocolate and Cherry Garcia."

"Can you pass me the Chocolate? "- He asked

"Of course, sweetie!" - She said removing a portion and depositing it into his bowl. She can not put too, was frozen, but how she was able to take it poured into the pot and handed it to him who put chocolate syrup.

They savored their ice cream and talked. Everything was going well until the Doctor resolve to get more ice cream himself pulled everything and a few drops splashing on face hers, he said:

"Sorry about that." - He apologized wiping his face and hers. River smiled:

"It's okay, honey." She asked: "Pass the chocolate syrup, please." - He innocently got the syrup for her. She opened the bottle, poured some on his finger and licked, he stood looking, she put a little more and rubbed chin and cheek his , laughing. He protested:

"River ... no "- and pouted, she said innocently:

"Oh dear just sit back and I'll get you clean!" - And licked his chin first, then on the cheek. He let out a small moan and pulled her into a kiss. The pair lost balance and tipped over in the seat. Bowls, ice cream, and all (including them) on the ground. The Doctor was beginning to explore the body of his wife when they both heard noises and the door of the TARDIS being closed, they stopped when they heard:

"Hey, ARFF, you two, get a room!"

They both looked at the door where Jenny, Dana and William were leaning with face frightened, dirty, covered in sand and Will was bleeding from the nose, River scrambling to get up said:

"What'd you guys do now?"- Jenny smiled innocently:

"Hi mom! Hi Dad! "- The others put the same smile on their faces. River smiled at Jenny:

"Hi, honey!" And crossing her arms said "Now answer, what the hell did you get into now!"

"NOTHING!" - But the beats and screams in the gate belied. Doctor said:

"Well it sure was something!" - Jenny said firmly:

"Dad, Mom, I promise I'll explain everything, but I think we should leave now!" - they listening to the voice of Jenny who was full of fear, the Doctor and River began pulling levers and pushing buttons and put the TARDIS in flight. River crossed his arms and said:

"Now, can you explain!"

"It was all their fault!" - Each pointed to the other.

This is my first fanfiction and I would love any reviews good and bad. I want to know what you think! I'm writing this for fun but mostly to hear what people think.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello sweeties,

First I want to thank my Beta Whenarewe for all the help you've given me, thank you so much!

Second thank the new followers, you do not know the size of the incentive is to know that there are people interested in the continuation of the story!

And thirdly, to everyone who has read or left comments and the PM I received, thank you all for the same encouragement! This makes my day happy!

Here one more chapter ...\o/

-****-***-Past

The days passed and Jenny was getting attached more and more to River, they talked, laughed, joked with the Doctor, they came together in some adventures.

River showed Jenny the firing range that the TARDIS had made for her. But, River needed to go. She had stayed too long with the Doctor and this could affect their timeline. Now it was time to convince the Doctor. River sighed, he would not take it very well. She found him rolling wires, poor TARDIS.

"Doctor, we need to talk."

"No River, I can not let you go!"

"Doctor, I'm going, wether you like it or not! What I want to talk about is Jenny."

"What about Jenny?"

"You are her father, even if by unconventional means, you are. So you will take care of her while I'm gone."

He said nothing, just stared at her. She crossed her arms, like her mother:

"Oh, you are such a POND!" - River said irritably:

"Obviously, I am a POND! But that is not the point here! Jenny will stay here and you will take care of her! No one will die while I'm gone! "

"River, of course I'll take care of it! What do you think I'm a child? "

"Yes, sometimes" - he said pouting:

"Oh, of course I'm not a child, River! I can take care of her! "- And crossed his arms.

"You're just showing me the opposite is acting like this!"

"I know how to take care of myself and sure Jenny will be fine!"

"I have my doubts!" - He was still idly:

"I'm not irresponsible River, I can take care of people." - she continued idly by just looking at him and added:

"See, I'm not the one that jumps from buildings, am I?" - River put her hands on her hips in a position threatening:

"You mean I'm the irresponsible one here?"

"Well, look at the facts!"

"Doctor, I am not irresponsible!"

"The facts tell me the contrary, Doctor Song!"

"Oh, now I'm Doctor Song?"

"Oh hun, of course you are!"

"I do not drive the TARDIS to places where 95% of the time we almost die!"

"Well, that's not how I see it!"

River became extremely angry, she did not want to discuss this. She turned to leave saying "I'm going to the library!" - Without waiting for an answer left the room with great strides.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Sweeties,

How are you?

I hope you are enjoying the story!

I want to thank you again for all the help Whenarewe that has given me, thank you really!

And thanks to all of you who are reading or following the story or put as a favorite, it really encourages me to continue! : D

Come on then one more chapter ... \ o / - PAST

Previously ...

"I do not drive the TARDIS to places where 95% of the time we almost die!"

"Well, that's not how I see it!"

River became extremely angry, she did not want to discuss this. She turned to leave saying "I'm going to the library!" - Without waiting for an answer left the room with great strides.

She heard him coming after her:

"No, River, please, please, let's talk right!" - And without looking back she locked herself in the library, tired of useless discussions.

"River" - he tried unsuccessfully to open the door. - "Damn! River, open the door! "- And banged on the door angrily.

A few hours later ...

"River?" - River jumped at the sound of Jenny's voice as she made her way to her favorite chair. River was so distracted and did not notice Jenny entering.

Jenny was cautious, she knew River liked to be alone at these times. But, the TARDIS had left her in, not her father. So, she assumed/hoped that River would not go shoot her.

"How did you get in?"

"Old Girl let me in. Even after continuos begging she still won't let him in." - She gave a small smile.

River frowned. The Doctor could make her extremely angry sometimes. She was grateful for the old girl to understand as well.

"You two were fighting over me, weren't you?" - Jenny turned to evaluate the reaction of the River. "You seem upset, and I'm the reason, aren't I?"

River sighed and closed his diary. "No, of course not!" - Jenny said uncertainly:

"Does not he want me here?"

"Yes, he does! That is not it. The problem is that he ... "- River sighs -"it's just that sometimes he just pisses me off, and that has nothing to do with you."

"I heard what you said, and I can look after myself."

"I know, so I'll ask you something, take care of him for me while I'm gone, can you do that?" - Jenny smiled.

"Of course I can!"

River gave him a loving smile and turned to her journal. Jenny was impatient, constantly moving in the chair. River stopped and looked at her again:

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" - Jenny was not sure how to bring up the subject, looking at her hand she said:

"So remember when dad asked me whether I wanted a last name or not?"

"Yes." - River closed the journal and gave attention to Jenny:

"I. .. I think I know what I want my last name to be."

A smile spread over the face of River and Jenny looked at her uncertainly:

"Well ... with your permission, I want it to be 'Song'. It sounds much better than Smith to me." - Jenny completed quickly - "This is, of course, if it's okay for you!"

River was stunned. "My last name?" - Jenny responded with an uncertainty in her voice:

"Well ... yes, I like 'Song'."

In the silence that followed, Jenny was frightened and insecure. She liked River so much. They understood each other perfectly, and River had always acted as a mother to her, nothing fairer than that. She hoped River would say 'yes'. Jenny asked again:

"So, will you let me use your name?"

River was still a little puzzled and replied, "Oh, of course!" - Jenny hugged River and the words came so easy she did not even notice:

"Oh, thank you mum!" - River was stunned and her eyes grew larger as the words clicked and Jenny hugged her:

"You called me mum?" - Jenny blushed:

"Sorry, it just kind of fell out unintentionally, sorry!"

"No, no, it's okay, it's good."

"Really?" - River hugged Jenny again and ran her hands through Jenny's hair and continued:

"Sure, if you want you can call me that!" - Jenny said:

"Do we need to talk to father about this?" - River still did not want to see the Doctor, so she said:

"Later, I want to take you somewhere first! "

River went to a shelf in the back and babbling something to herself. She quickly returned with the Vortex Manipulator, entered the coordinates, and offered her arm to Jenny who readily accepted.

There was a zap electricity and the two women were gone. They materialized in a manicured lawn in front of a beautiful house, with the windows outlined and door painted in TARDIS blue. River was all smiles.

"So you really want to call me mum?"

"Well, you are the wife of my father and I never really had a mother, so, well yes. I want to call you mum. You give me all the attention I want and need and you are a fantastic mother, so yes! "- Jenny said smiling. River was enchanted and smiled. Jenny looked around:

"This is beautiful but where are we?"

"In front of my parents house in Manhattan 1939. It's a long story and quite confusing, especially because the Doctor can not visit them."

"Oh. So, do you think they will like me?"

River hugged her: "Of course they will!" - She took her hand and walked inside and shouted:

"Mom, Dad! I'm home! "- Jenny was two steps behind River, but did not release her hand. From the kitchen came a response in a Scottish accent:

"And what sort of time do you call this?"

River laughed and said in a whisper to Jenny: "She might not accept this easily!" - Jenny tensed and River soothed her:

"Don't worry, she won't get mad at you. But she might get mad at the Doctor!" - Jenny smiled and relaxed a bit.

"River!" - Amy involved her daughter in a fierce hug. "Oh, we missed you! You were gone way too long this time. Don't do that anymore! How are you? How is he? You did not destroy anything recently, right?"- Jenny noticed that the red-haired woman was much younger than River. River said laughing :

"No, Amy nothing has been destroyed. We're both fine. But, the reason I'm here... Well, there has been a new addition to our family."

Amy's eyes widened as she thought about what it could mean and said smiling.

"Oh my G...your not...are you?" - Jenny stepped around River, then smiled and waved to Amy. Amy spoke stuttering.

"Who ... who is she...?"

River hearing the insinuation in her mothers voice and said softly:

"Mum, calm down, and yes. Her name is Jenny, she is the Doctors daughter. But, she's not mine. She was generated by a machine some long time ago ..."

Amy screamed in her heavy Scottish accent, causing both to back away a bit.

"Your daughter? How is she your daughter? Because he never mentioned that he had a daughter?"

Jenny felt the need to defend her father:

"I'm technically a clone of him or something that he could come to be, I died and then regenerated, but he did not know, I've been after him for a long time until I could find him. It was not his fault." - But the fierce look on the redhead's face was scary.

Due to the screams of his wife, Rory came to the door, a confused look to see the whole situation. Rory said happily:

"River, are you going to have a baby?"

River laughed. "No, Dad. This is the daughter of the Doctor." - Jenny smiled and waved to him and he replied:

"Oh, Hello, Nice to meet you, Rory Williams, River's dad!" - And reached out to her that shook him and said:

"Jenny, my name is Jenny!" - Jenny looked back at Amy and River and then said:

"Well, mother, he is taking it much better than she did." - Jenny said, pointing to a frozen Amy. River and her father laughed, he replied:

"That happens a lot. Amy, are you okay?"

She looked at her husband. "Oh, I do not know. River?"

"Yes, mother?"

"Punch him for me." - Rory just laughed and led them into the living room.

River and Jenny explained everything to Amy. She still was not quite convinced. But, during the day she began to accept the idea. They spent a very enjoyable day, and took the opportunity to better know Jenny and tell some stories about the Doctor.

They knew they needed to go back, although River and Jenny were extremely happy and the day was amazing.

The company of Amy and Rory was even more wonderful now that they got along so well with this thing about time travel.

The farewell was always full of excitement and melancholy, with Amy hugging River over and over again, giving her advice, and hugging Jenny saying she could come back whenever she wanted.

Basically begging to not take River in the intervals of his visits. Finally the two departed.

Let me know if you're enjoying the story, please leave a comment it makes my day happy and helps me to continue! \ o / Thank you ! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Hello Sweeties, How are you?

Hope you're enjoying the story!

I want to thank you again for all the help Whenarewe that has given me, thank you really!

And thanks to all of you who are reading or following the story or put as a favorite, it really encourages me to continue! : D

Again thank you all who are reading, those who are following and they put as a favorite, you make my day happy! : D

PS: This chapter has some rated M (or NC17), if you do not like it or do not want to read, it is marked as 99999999999999999999999, just skip and go to the continuation!

Not interfere with the sense of history.

**Come on then one more chapter ... \ o / - PAST**

The Doctor was tired, he had not slept for weeks. Despite being a Time Lord, he needed to rest, even if only a few hours a week. Jenny had gone to visit Amy and Rory, and River was not there to take him to bed, he smiled at the thought and whispered:

"My River Song, bad girl!"

He decided to get some sleep; he went down the hall of the TARDIS to the room they shared. Opened it and saw that the bed was still undone. He hadn't been in the room since she left. He threw himself on the bed, grabbed the comforter and took a deep breathe, inhaling her scent. She smelled like strawberries. He buried his face in the Duvet and closed his eyes, his hands tangled in soft sheets beneath him. Disheveled several days earlier, when he and River had taken advantage of the rare opportunity to spend the day enjoying each other in bed.

No running, hiding, saving planets, or defeating enemies. Just being together enjoying each other as husband and wife, to love and be there holding each other to try to compensate for the time that they could not.

Her scent still clung to him as fresh as the day she was there and a sigh escaped his lips. The doctor finally let himself relax and relive a moment stored in his mind, a picnic day:

They were on a planet covered with exotic trees, just beautiful. He had planned this "date" for a long time, she lay down on the soft grass under the plaid blanket, pulling it together. The pair cuddled there for a while staring into the darkness sprinkled with shimmering stars. For the first time in days, she gazed at the stars with him, she asked in an innocent tone:

"Do you think I know everything?"

He laughed. "Each planet?"

"Yes!"

"Hum, probably not, but if you want you can visit the most interesting." - She was silent and her fingers began to draw circles on the back of his hand. He soon realized that she was unconsciously write in Gallifreyan: passion, love , life, happiness, family.

She turned her head and looked at him, smiling, she seemed happy. Happy to just be with him.

"Sweetie?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." - She did not intend to say it, but it fell from her lips before she could stop it. This caught him off guard, it was the first time she had said those three words. He noticed that her muscles grew stiff due to the unexpected confession and he tried to ease her mind by saying in jest:

"Yes, I would hope so dear, you know since we're married!" - And kiss her gently, and he felt her relax a little and a smile start to reform under her lips.

He sighed as he realized the truth of those words. He was irrevocably in love with her and this made him terrified, knowing that it would all end in an unbearable grief, the day she would go to the library and never come back to his arms.

Part of him so violently despised himself for not having reassured her of his feelings that day. But he would fix it and awoke disoriented. He did not know how long he had slept, but felt rested. He rose and went as usual straight to the console. She was waiting for him. River shot an all to familiar look at her husband and smiled, that smile he loved so much:

"Hello, Sweetie. Did you sleep well?" - He smiled back.

"Hello River! You know I could have slept better..."

She rested against the console, took her diary and raised an eyebrow analyzing it:

"Where are we?".

"We just did the Forest Shadows?" She smiled wickedly.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999

"River! Hummmm ... Oh." - The Doctor groaned in response to River kissing him intensely and without warning. The beginning was slow and tedious, as well as all their previous. But he quickly began to pick up pace when he abandoned all his reserves. River became more confident that she was not taking things too quickly with a younger less experienced version of her husband. He fisted his hands into the soft curls and slid slowly down her bare neck and shoulders. Exploring her as slowly as possible, in an attempt to tease his wife.

River glided her warm hands under his jacket around his waist and pulled his body flush to hers.

"I think we should probably find our r...roo..oom" - the doctor murmured breathlessly against his lips, never completely breaking the kiss.

"I thought you had enough sleep?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm well rested."

"Well, then, the bed is not strictly necessary!" - River replied with a mischievous smile, lips sliding and rubbing it in her face to kiss the side of his jaw.

"I did not think we were going to sleep!" - The doctor smirked while his lips worked on her neck and his hands began to pull the tail of the shirt to the waist. He moaned as she ran her fingers through her abdomen, she laughed softly, pulling his shirt and popping all the buttons.

"Hey, I liked that shirt!"

"Oh, shut up" - she said pouring kisses against his chest.

"Make me," he moaned more than whispered, she put her hands on the back of his neck pulling him into another kiss greedy, full of longing. He put a hand on her waist pulling her closer and the other fisting in her , how he loved her hair.

He backed River up to the TARDIS console making her hit her back against the same, the effect of this was a groan deep in his throat River.

She pushed back a bit to get away from the console, he protested with a groan and pushed until she sat on the console, she wrapped her legs loosely around his waist. He grabbed her thighs, just below her ass, lifting her up a little.

River threw her head back giving him access. She pulled him closer with the legs around his waist as he pressed his lips to the curve of her neck and shoulder. River responded by purring in the back of her throat. His hard length being held against her core, separated by only clothing, began to feel her moist heat and need for him. The Doctor did not miss the opportunity and threw himself into kissing her and exploring her body. In the process they began to lose the unnecessary layers in the passion and want between them.

River stopped abruptly and pushed him off of her with a mischievous smile. Running out into the hallway of the TARDIS, he shook his head and ran after her. He could hear her needy laughter echoing down the hall.

"I thought you said you did not need bedroom Doctor Song"! - He said and pushed her against the wall eagerly covering her mouth with his. filled with desire, she returned passionately.

He needed no further encouragement. They moved towards the bed room without removing their lips from each other. They fought their way from the hall, into the room as River tripped backwards onto the bed with her husband still attached.

Refusing to break the hot kiss, River grabbed his suspenders removing them. As she lay on the bed, he started working on getting her pants off of her. She did the same with his only she was able to release his hard throbbing length from its cage much quicker than she was freed.

The smallest of moans escaped him when River deepened the kiss. Running his tongue over her lips until she allowed him entrance while his hands tried to make the rest of their clothing disappear.

"Doctor ..."- she moaned against his lips, but he swallowed her words and took her face in his hands, deepening the kiss even more.

River cursed softly and closed his eyes so tight, his attentions were for that particular point in making her feel temporarily stunned. Pulling her arms over his shoulders, she pulled him closer to her.

"Oh, you naughty boy, when you going to help a girl feel comfortable in the first place? "- She breathed heavily as the doctor's hands finally shook off the last few articles, to expose her naked form, as she had already done to him.

"That's what I have been trying to doing, honey ..." - he murmured against her skin, trailing open mouthed kisses on her neck. Then pressing his tongue against a point behind the ear and kissed the sensitive spot deep, sucking lightly.

"Well, you're not being particularly skilled enough to drag them out of me" - she growled, pushing him with her chin in trying to get his attention focused back on her eyes.

"I can stop if you want ..." - he smiled as he turned his attention to the site. With his hands on her hips he began to slide them up and down the smooth skin of her shape. However, he did this so agonizingly slow, her backside began to tingle with anticipation. She could not manage slow and tender, and needed to speed him up. One of her hands found its way to his shoulder and began to trail down his muscular frame until it reached its destination. The Doctor had not noticed her hand until his eyes grew wide with shock when she gripped him manhood and started to quickly stroke him.

"Do not you dare! "- River warned through gritted teeth. Right then he let out a sound that was one part moan and one part suppressed laugh.

His eyes darkened with desire when they met briefly. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of the thigh, allowing his lips to stay there innocently as he moved his body down Rivers.

His large hands ran up and down the smooth skin of her legs gently, and he brushed his lips down to press tender kisses to each knee. She sighed with pleasure. God how he could make her succumb to desire.

He climbed slowly pressing small kisses on the soft skin. Finally his lips met her core. Without any hesitation his tongue dove into her. She gasped in surprise as she felt his taste buds twirl within her, rubbing against some very sensitive areas. Suddenly his tongue shot back into his mouth, only for him to start sucking her clit. Her back arched and legs twitched involuntarily with the pressure as his hands worked over her breasts slowly. She said between moans:

"Theta?"

"Hum?"

"I...oh man...I need you, sweetie!" - He laughed at the impatience of his wife and smiled against her. He slowed his efforts simply to make her beg.

"Oh God, please...please sweetie, NOW!"

Breathing heavily, he dipped his tongue in her a few more times before he stopped teasing and crawled up her body. He wanted to make her taste her juices, so he gave her a deep kiss. He fell against River, savoring the feel of her warm skin against his. His lower stomach turned when his erection brushed the heat between her thighs and her hand instinctively made its way to his legs, separating them.

He kissed her hungrily, and a gasp escaped her as he entered and filled her with a single thrust. He paused for a moment just to revel in her warmth and love. The Doctor found himself smiling when she began to move slowly and covered his mouth with hers. Swallowing her screams of pleasure, she was slow, deliciously slow. Feeling every movement, every inch of her body, every breath, every drop of sweat shared. Both were about to fall off the edge of reality and into that sweet oblivion of bliss, when he whispered in her ear:

"You're mine, all mine!" - She came to this statement calling his name. Feeling her walls contract around him and hearing her say his name caused him to let go as well. He released his hot seed inside her. Without warning he just poured all his love into her, he loved his name on her lips.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999

For several moments they stayed tangled in each other. Finally the Doctor reached over to the other side of the bed to grab a blanket, pulling it up to their chins. She nuzzled into him, comfortable, safe, and soon they were sleeping.

River lay with her back to her husband, sleeping totally quiet and naked, covered only by bedsheet. She seemed as innocent as the day she was born with her wonderful curls sprawled on the pillow she was clutching.

He was content in their quiet sleep, which did not happen often in recent months, as thoughts flooded his mind:

River has always been more than a puzzle to him ... Their relationship had grown so much recently. Their flirtations and jokes were replaced with conversation and sincere smiles, sharing secrets, and even intimacy. This all had created feelings within him that were scarier than anything in and beyond the universe.

The first time he met her was on the day of her death, and that burned in his hearts to this day. The moment he heard his name, his real name, whispered by these lips. Lips that today he loved so much, was the confirmation that she was someone very special to him, someone he would trust fully.

He could not decide if that was a blessing or a curse. The more he saw and discovered what kind of woman she was, the more he felt attracted to her. Yet he was powerless to stop the growing sense. He tried and as he struggled against this feeling, especially now that it is part of his life so intimately and frequently. He could rarely go a day without finding something of hers in their TARDIS, or at least keep her away from invading every thought he had.

A part of him despised himself. He knew he should not fall in love with this woman. He knew the way and the circumstances in which she would die and how much this would crush him. But here he is, irrevocably in love with her. . . - She pulled him out of his thoughts:

"Sweetie?"

"Hum?" - She turned to face him:

"Stop watching me! I can not sleep with you watching me! "

"Sorry honey" - he pulled her closer to him, she snuggled into his arms.

He pulled her chin up, making her look at him and kissed her softly. Breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead against hers, his eyes boring into hers, desperate for her to feel his sincerity, he said:

"River, I need to tell you something!"

She tensed in his arms, he kissed her forehead and pressed his forehead to hers once again speaking softly:

"I want to tell you, so you know they are not just words spoken in the heat of the moment ..." - he paused, taking a deep breath, she deserved to know, he reminded himself, and he wanted to so badly. But it hurt.

"River Song ... Melody Pond ... ... My wife ... you're beautiful and amazing woman who drives me crazy in so many ways and I love you." - He gulped, feeling incredibly out of breath with the effort to finally say those three words. He repeated again without looking away: "I love you, so so much."

River's eyes never left him, but they were filled with tears and she was silent for a few moments, and his two hearts began to sink. She must have noticed, because she wrapped one arm around him and with the other stroked his cheek and said softly:

"Me too, sweetie! I love you too, probably more than I know. I love you!" - He kissed her gently wrapped her in his arms, kissed the top of her head, she snuggled in his arms, they were soon once again sleeping wrapped in the arms of each other.

River woke up a few hours later, she had not been feeling well for some time, almost two months, to be exact. She slowly got up as to not to wake the Doctor who continued to sleep like a rock. She was going to be sick. So she ran to the bathroom and lost her last few meals. At first she thought it was something she had eaten on one of these romantic getaways her crazy and lovable doctor took her on. But, the symptoms only continued nausea, vomiting every morning and evening, sudden mood swings, and abdominal pain. So she decided to do a complete scan to make sure she was okay. Maybe something was wrong, too much time traveling in time vortex with the Doctor may have changed something and she was sick, after all, she was part human after all.

When she returned to the bedroom, she saw that the Doctor was still sleeping quietly. She took the opportunity to go to the medical bay to conduct a complete body scan. She did not want her husband to worry about her. She stood a few minutes, waiting to be processed. Only a few minutes felt like hours.

The scanner beeped and she had to sit down in the nearest chair, before she fell over with exhaustion mixed with the tiniest bit of dizziness. It did not take long for the TARDIS to make another sound indicating that the examination was complete. River slowly stood up and pulled the scanner closer, her eyes widened when they fell on the scanner.

"But I can't be." - River whispered. She was just trying to process the information when he heard footsteps coming towards the medical room. She turned off the scanner very quickly whispering:

"Shit!" - When she laid eyes on the result, the conversation they had at a restaurant, maybe a year ago, came to her mind, she leaned on the console, she was not ready to tell him yet.

The doctor stood beside her now. She had to tell him something, but she did not know how to say this. River sat on the chair and hid her face in her hands and started shaking because of hiccups.

The doctor looked at her, his smirk disappeared when he heard her sobs. She tried to hide the tears that flowed freely, but could not. The concern was immediate, River Song never cries!

"River?" - She did not answer, the doctor crouched down beside her and started rubbing her back gently.

"River, are you okay?" - No response, he was getting really worked now. He tried to play with her saying:

"Oh River, River, River, My Melody Pond ... What did you do this time?" - She could not answer and the sobs increased when she played her cards the wrong way, the tears continued to flow endlessly.

Preoccupation hit him:

"River ...if I said or did something that bothered or offended you in any way ... "- he gently wrapped his hands around her wrists and slowly and gently pulled her hands away from her face and held them in her lap.

"River? What is wrong? - She did not know how to respond, but at the same time she felt the words just slip out of her mouth:

"I'm pregnant!" - He was relieved, and smiled for a moment he had thought she was very sick.

"Well, that's good, I thought you ..." - he paused midsentence analyzing what she said the doctor's eyes widened with shock, he stammered:

"Wa…Wait, what?"

"I'm pregnant, Doctor! The TARDIS scanner told me that I'm 8 and a half weeks gone." - She began to cry again, and buried her face in the chest of the doctor, who hugged her gently, running his fingers in her hair, and making his shirt wet with tears, he also said thoughtfully:

"But how did this happen?" - She smiled through the tears, how could he be so stupid sometimes:

"I am absolutely certain that you know how this happened!" - River laughed slightly between tears. He said awkwardly:

"Of course I know how this happens! I just can not believe ... You .. and I ... us ..."

"Well, honey ... I'm part Time Lord." - she began, but he interrupted, shaking his head before she could tease him:

"No, I mean how this happened, it should not be possible!" - he gently released her and started walking, his hands twitching nervously and occasionally passing through his hair as he thought. River responded with a shrug:

"Our DNA is compatible."

The doctor stopped walking looked at her and said seriously:

"We can not have children River! I've told you this once! We can not keep them safe! We simply can't!"

"What?"

"You will not have this baby!" - River screamed between sobs:

"No Doctor! How can you say that! "

She felt him shake her, but his voice was soft and worried now:

"River, no, stop!"

"River? Please wake up! "

"River? It is just a nightmare! "

She opened her eyes and there he was, looking worried, holding both her arms against her chest.

"Doctor?" - She felt the tears flowed. He pulled her close, hugging her and running his hands through her hair and kissed her forehead gently, she sobbed.

"Shhh ... was just a nightmare! It was not real! It was not real! I'm here! "- She snuggled into him trying to calm down, after a few minutes he asked:

"Better?" - She did not answer just nodded confirming.

"You want to talk?" - She said hoarsely:

"No!"

"River, this has happened way to often recently! I'm worried! "

"Doctor, no! I will not talk!" - She was out of bed when he pulled her by the waist making her lie on her side, back to him, he snuggled her saying soft in Rivers ear:

"I know!" - Soon she was asleep again.

Doctor waited a few more minutes to make sure she was in a deep and peaceful sleep. River was not well, that he knew he had seen her vomiting some mornings and two weeks ago she went to the medical room while he was working on the console, but when questioned she deftly changed the subject.

She was hiding something and he would find out what it was. He got up and went toward the medical bay and asked the TARDIS to perform a complete examination on River. At first she refused, he had to fight her. The Doctor was finishing persuading the scanner when he heard:

"Hello, Dad!" - He jumped.

"Oh, Hi Jenny!" - She came closer:

"What are you doing!" - He said awkwardly:

"Uh ... Just ... a full examination on River" - as he spoke results appeared on the monitor:

River Song / Melody Pond

female

Time Lord / Human

Pregnancy: Negative

Complete examination:

Healthy. No changes, no problems detected.

"Dad, you know she does not like you to do it without her permission!" - He said indignantly and in a tone of voice that could make Jenny feel all his concern:

"I know ... I know ... but she does not tell me what's wrong, I've done the scan over and over again, and it always says she is okay! But she isn't, I know something's wrong! "

Jenny hated lying to her father, but had promised River, and anyway it was her mother who should tell him.

"Dad, she's fine. Trust me! "- She hugged him -" Come, come, I'll make some tea for us "- and led him out. So they closed the door, the display screen changed:

River Song / Melody Pond

female

Time Lord / Human

Pregnancy: Positive

Complete examination:

Pregnancy Confirmed.

Fetal heartbeat normal.

Fetus health normal.

Mother heartbeat normal.

Unstable mother needs care.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello Sweeties, How are you? Hope you're enjoying the story!

I want to thank Whenarewe for all the help you are giving me for review, thank you so much! : D ... You're awesome! \ o /... thank you really!

And I want to thank everyone who is reading, watching or following and especially to those who put the favorite, thank you!

And here one more chapter! \ o / - PAST

Amy heard the clatter which she had learned to identify over time as being River when came to visit them. She waited for her daughter to call out to her, but this did not happen River stumbled in the front door of the kitchen, Amy smiled at her:

"Hello, River!" - But as soon as Amy laid eyes on River, she knew something was wrong.

"Hello, Mother" - the greeting lacked the usual joy. Her body language was that of exhaustion. She walked into the kitchen and sat down in a chair.

Rory descended the stairs, he heard the voice of his daughter. He stopped at the sight of River. Her clothes were absolutely filthy and she didn't look much better.

"Melody ...?"

"Hello, Dad" - River said in a monotone that disturbed them all. - "It's been a long month."

"You were here two days ago!" - Rory said a little confused.

"How long, can be a bit... 'wibbly' for a time traveler." - River informed her father with tears threatening to spill and sounding extremely bitter. Amy hugged River and said:

"Well, I'm glad you came to us. Come on then, we'll take care of you!" - River gave her mother a sincere smile. Rory hugged his daughter and kiss her forehead saying:

"I'll kill him if necessary!" - River smiled and hugged her father. Leaning her head on his shoulder. River sighed:

"It's okay."

"No, honey, it's not!" - Rory tightened the hug. Amy interrupted:

"I have a feeling that what she needs right now is a shower and a bed, right?" - River nodded and said in a whisper:

"It could kill anything for that!" Rory released his hold on River and said holding her face gently with a smile:

"See you in the morning?" - River gave him a half smile:

"Probably not."

"Well, I hope I'll see both of you in the morning. I'll make breakfast, but only if you stay!" - He kissed Amy as usual, then pecked River on the cheek, she smiled slightly and replied that:

"I'll think about it then!" - He took the keys:

"I'll be back in the morning! Have fun, girls!" - Amy just smiled at him as he went out, closing the door behind him. Amy looked at River and sat next to her saying:

"Now then, how about a shower or a bath?" - River also said monotonous. "A bath would be great!" - Amy took her hand and began to guide her to the second floor. River sighed:

"I'm sorry to come to you this way mother. But I really needed ..." She stopped talking.

"Whatever you need, if I can give it to you, you to know that I will!" - Amy said giving her daughter a small smile. She was becoming quite frightened by whatever had happened, because River did not act like this, ever. River gave a small shy smile and said:

"Thanks, mum." - Amy took her to the spare room so she could change out of the clothes wore when she appeared at her parents.

River followed her, trying to ignore everything she was feeling. But, the wonderful feeling of being with her mother was extremely comforting and calming. Amy had always been her best friend and after learning she was her mother, became even more protective. Amy stopped at the bathroom door and turned to face her, crossed her arms and asked in her tone Scottish:

"What happened?" - River let out a bitter laugh:

"Spoilers" - A voice stripped of its usual playful tone. The word sounded ten times as horrible as it ever had. Amy leaned against the door frame and stared. She noticed that the normally green eyes expressive and vibrant, were drab and dreary. Rivers body stiffened, knowing that her mother would make her talk wether she wanted to or not.

"Melody?" - River sighed in response, and trying to not look at her mum and replied:

"I'd rather not talk about this now." - Amy uncrossed his arms and said:

"Just let me take care of you!" - River sadly said:

"Do you always do! But I really do not want to talk, not now!" - She said with teary eyes. Amy rubbed her arm gently and said softly but firmly:

"Ok, for now. But know that whatever it is, I will help you. Let's start prepping your bath!" - Amy helped River to fill the bath and left her alone.

Once River was clean and somewhat rested, she was rapped up in fluffy towels and sitting on the bed. After a while she put on an outfit that her mum had left on the bed, and laid down. She was really tired. They had quarreled again, this time because Jenny nearly died on one of his adventures. It had made her face that it was for this reason he did not want any more children. Because it was too dangerous. Because he did not want to lose anyone else. She did not think twice, when he started yelling at her, she ran away, ran away from the truth. It was either that or telling him the truth.

She just couldn't. So, she came to the comfort of your parents' home. Where he couldn't find her. Where she would not have to tell him. River touched her abdomen, she was pregnant, and she would not abort, no way. She wanted children so badly. She had not told him yet for fear of his reaction and then today, she decided she would never, could never do it. God what she would do? River hugged her legs and began to cry. She really felt alone, completely ungrounded, not knowing what to do.

Amy tapped on the door, there was no answer. But, she could hear sobs coming from the other side. Amy slowly opened it and found a coiled up River, crying. Amy felt as if the ground was nonexistent. She rarely saw River knock down her barriers. She had never seen River that way. Oh yes she would most defiantly kill him for this. If she ever saw him again, she would slap him hard. Amy approached the bed, kneeling and whispered:

"Melody?" - And ran her hands through Rivers hair.

River did not answer just pulled back a little so that Amy could sit up on the bed, and so she did. River sought the comfort of the lap of her best friend and mother. She felt as vulnerable as ever. Amy said in anguish:

"Melody, what happened?" - River said in a small voice:

"I'm pregnant." - First came the shock, then confusion, Amy could not understand why River was taking it that way and asked:

"And your not be happy about this?" - River said between sobs:

"He won't want our children!" - That tugged on Amys heart. She asked:

"How come he won't want to have it?" - River could not bring herself to tell Amy. She was very tired, she just said huskily:

"Please, mother I can't, I can't, not now! We can talk later, please!" - Amy agreed:

"Okay, but do not think you will get out of it!" - River gave a small laugh, Amy continued stroking her hair until River had fallen asleep. Amy left slowly so as not to wake her. But, decided that they would resume this conversation as soon as possible.

Let me know if you're enjoying the story, please leave a comment it makes my day happy and helps me to continue! \ o / Thank you ! :D


End file.
